


Don't Go

by seamaidencora



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamaidencora/pseuds/seamaidencora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short piece of what happened right before Anne dies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go

Richard’s head was spinning. There was so much commotion in the last few hours he could not settle his thoughts. He was going to lose his wife, His love. The physician had warned him to stay away from her bedchamber. 

Even if she lived, He was going to lose his wife. He needed an heir; He would be forced to divorce her even if she lived.  
She had become indifferent to him, he would rather she hated him, at least there was some feelings there, but indifference he could not bare. She no longer wanted to be close to him after his plot to use Elizabeth betrothal for his own means. He could not allow a union between York and Lancaster, and it cost him everything. 

For hours after the physician had given him the news, he could not still. He sat, then stood, paced, then walked the castle halls. He found himself outside Anne’s chamber door and opened it. She was looking towards the light from the window. Her weak pale frame was showcased by that same light, and she never looked more beautiful to him. 

“Anne” he practically whispered head down

“What are you doing here Richard?” 

“I needed to see you.” 

She could see the tears glisten in his eyes, and motioned him to take a seat in the chair in the corner far from her bed. As he did she tried to adjust her position, but being weak from the attack earlier it took longer than she anticipated. He stood to help her, but she held up her hand to stop him. 

She paused for a minute to catch her breath, not really knowing where to begin she looked down at her hands.

“I’m at peace with it, you know”

His voice left him, but tears came quietly as she continued.

“I think I was not meant to be queen, I was never happy at court really, and I had forgotten that. I was not able to give you children as I wanted to, and now that our son is gone it seems I have given you none. You will be force to put me aside if that was not your own desire.”

“How can you even think it was?”

She turned to look at him; his face was red with anger, but swollen from tears.  


“I have not known what to think for a while now, but that does not matter.” She half smiled at him. Richard knew all the things she was saying where true, but to see her this comfortable with them, he could not bare. They broke his heart, How could she be so indifferent?

“This is a blessing for me Richard.”

“Your blessing is my curse!” It would have seemed he screamed this at her if the tears didn’t stick in his throat.

“It would be my curse to see you married and have children with another” she smiled. “Be hap-“

“NO MORE!” He rose and quickly left her chamber. He barely made it back to his own chamber when he legs lost their strength and he slid down the door, hand over his mouth to muffle his sobs. 

The next few weeks he would find himself unable to stay away from her chamber. She would always remind him he needed to stay away, and he would halfheartedly agree knowing full well he would never be able to do as she requested. He needed to see her, to talk to her. 

Then one afternoon the sun went dark, he went to her chamber to tell her about. He was sure she would be interested with what he saw, and even if she was upset he didn’t stay away like she had asked, it was an excuse to see her.

“Anne, did you see the sun? How strange it was!”

“My sister is here, and my son, Edward.

“Anne?”


End file.
